Sozo
"You're being stupid again. Knock it off." Sozo is half alternate world Kenyan and European, he has stripes down his arms that are slightly darker than the rest of his skin. Though in his tribe it is normal for children like him to have stripes lighter than their skin.(Technically the stripes are the same colour, but because Sozo's base skin tone is lighter the stripes appear darker.) A birthmark under his hair gives him a white patch on the top of his head, contrasting his natural thick, black hair. While his right eye is a natural African dark brown, his left eye is a striking red and has a cat's eye type pupil. (He doesn't use mirrors, so it's even odds as to whether or not he knows of his unique case of heterochromia.) He has black snakebites and a piercing in his right eyebrow that he got from his mother as a birthday gift. At 5'1" he uses his attitude to push people away, and will fight you if you even hint that you're looking down on him. He's had enough of that growing up. Narrator-- Catt Hatter (Narrator) Biography He was knocked out and thrown into a pit of spikes that was a part of a natural cave system. However because someone *coughmecough* was looking out for him, he fell between the spikes and wasn't seriously injured. When he woke he immediately sought revenge on the person who had thrown him down the hole, and searched the caves until he accidentally went through a portal that lead to the Haunted Library. He was told that if he wanted to escape the Library and have his revenge, he would need to fight and defeat everyone he met. One of his opponents was a giant golem, and long story short, he couldn't beat it and Catt saved him via a demon-possessed ring augmented punch to the golem's face. By his cultural/religious standards, that meant he owed her his life and would have to pay it back one way or another. They managed to escape the Haunted Library together through a book that wound up taking them to the TRpS universe, and Catt started trying to find a way back to InterSpace. Thus her studies on Quantumflux Displacementology. Eventually she heard of the Society and the two moved in, despite Sozo's objections. (I think he has some level of social anxiety.) He's not a scientist, so he just spends most of his time alone. Either reading about combat histories or training. He wants to be in peak condition when he can finally take his revenge. Story Appearances Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! Forgiveness Elias disappears leaving behind a note and a very worried brother. Alice's past returns with a vengeance threatening not only to claim the life she's built but the Society as well. Pictures Sozo reference sheet by theflotinghead-d9qblub png.jpg Sozo.jpg haunted library 1.jpg|Haunted Library Cover haunted library 2.jpg|Haunted Library page 1 haunted library 3.jpg|Haunted Library page 2 haunted library 4.jpg|Haunted Library page 3 haunted library 5.jpg|Haunted Library page 4 Sozo2.jpg|Drawn by Catt Hatter (Narrator) Other Information * He can turn into a black zebra with wide white stripes. In zebra form his eyes are still mismatched, and his clothes don't change with him. That'd be silly. Category:Characters